The Promise Between Close Friends
by KariHatsuKito
Summary: A oneshot between Odd and Ulrich! Fluff and yaoi, don't like, don't read, simple as that! Ulrich was very upset over Odd almost dying. He sorta tells him so and gets a responds he never thought he'd get.


Something I thought of while watching the episode 'Deadly Music', I had the same inspiration as my other story, 'Odd's Thoughts'! Code Lyoko totally rocks. Ok, well, this story is a short, long story, well, medium, I guess, it's not very long. It'll take up maybe 15 minutes of your time. Fluffy UlrichxOdd! Warning: Slight OOC-ness! Shounen-Ai is the best thing in the world. I'm just not a fan of hentai. Well, on with the story.

Summary:

Ulrich is still upset about what had happened to Odd. He tells Odd about what he thought about. Odd is stunned but is very gratefully to have such a good friend. Maybe Ulrich wants to be more than just a friend. Good fluffy part coming up!

Prologue:

_flashback_

_"It's all my fault! We had a fight and I slept in Jeremie's room!" Ulrich told Yumi._

_"How could you have known?" she asked, putting her arms around him._

_"I'm going with him!" Ulrich said, climbing into the ambulance._

_"I'm sorry, Ulrich, but I can't let you leave!" the principal said, catching Ulrich's arm. "This is not the way to help him!"_

_Ulrich pulled his arm away. "I don't care, I can't let him be taken away like this!" He sat next to the attendant._

_"Ulrich, I just spoke to Aelita, she's gonna try and see if Xana is the cause of our problem. If he did this, I can't figure out how!" Jeremie said. "Our best bet is to head to the factory! Let's go!"_

_"We'll get you out of this!" Ulrich said. "I swear I will, Odd!"_

_(hears Odd's heart monitor) -Beep, beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeep-_

_'I'm sorry, Odd!' Ulrich thinking. 'I let you die! It's all my fault! I'm so sorry! I wish I could tell you how I feel!' _

:Story Start:

Ulrich sat down on his bed thinking about trips to Lyoko, happy and sad, what Xana's attacks were and how they affected him and the group. It always brought him back to the time when Odd almost died. That brought grief upon his shoulders, Odd, his best best friend in the whole, wide world. Speaking of Odd, who was on the bed, was throwing a beadbag up against the wall and catching it when came back down. Kiwi watched with lots of interest, hoping his owner would let him play soon, he wanted to catch that thing. Odd could tell, so he threw it to Kiwi, and Kiwi, overjoyed at the new toy, lunged at it and batted at it with his paws.

"What'cha thinkin' 'bout Ulrich?" Odd said, looking over to his friend.

"Things... why? Is it a crime?" Ulrich asked, coolly.

"Hey, cool it, Ulrich, you seemed to be dazed!" Odd said, taken aback by Ulrich's answer. "Can you tell me about it?"

"I was thinking about... the one time Xana attacked, you know, and almost killed you with that song, 'Glad When You're Bad'." Ulrich said, looking down. "It was the worst I ever felt in my life!"

"What about when Yumi fell into the digital void?" Odd asked, confused.

"That made me feel bad but not as bad because well I don't like her like most people think I do." Ulrich said. "And Sissi just makes everything worse!"

"You mean, you don't like Yumi! Well, who do you like? Emily?" Odd asked.

"No!" Ulrich shot out. "I don't like any girls! Well, not that way anyway!"

"Ulrich,..." Odd started. "Do you like me?" He asked innocently.

"... yeah... how could I not, you're my best friend!" Ulrich said, a little uncomfortable.

"You know, I like you alot too, Ulrich!" Odd said, looking up at the ceiling. "Sometimes, more than I should..."

"I feel the same way, but all the time, if you ever got hurt, I would really feel bad!" Ulrich looked away from his friend.

Ulrich didn't hear as Odd get up from his bed. He felt him sit down and pull him into a hug though. "It's alright, though, because I'm here!" Ulrich heard Odd's muffled voice say. Ulrich quickly turned around and buried his face in Odd's shirt and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Ulrich let go and looked at up. Odd moved down so he was eye level with Ulrich. "I'm still here, Ulrich, and I will always!" Odd said, and to seal that promise, he pressed his lips to Ulrich's. He pulled away abruptibly when his mobile rang.

Odd scurried to answer it. "Hello?... Oh, hi, Jeremie!" Odd said, bouncing with excitement. "Ok, we're on our way!" He hung up and threw his mobile down and turned to Ulrich who was looking at him with slight shock. "Xana attack, Jer wants us at the factory asap!"

"K...!" Ulrich stood up and Odd stepped over to him. "...Remember, Ulrich!" he said, once again, pressing his lips to Ulrich's. Odd pushed his tongue into Ulrich's mouth and stroked his tongue and Ulrich moaned. Odd pulled away and pulled him to the door. "We better go! Come on!" and they were off, off on another mission to save Earth.


End file.
